The apple shooting wild child
by zuppercat
Summary: Kakashi, Asuma and Gai have been send on a mission to take the wild boy that has been spotted somewhere in the forest back to the village. He knows a lot and he knows nothing at the same time. He has amazing abilities for his age and some other stuff. They will have to train and take care of him. A wild boy living in a village. What's going to happen!


**Hello my name is Sacha or zuppercat or whatever. Call me whatever you want. I'm 16 years old now and I really hope you like my story. This is my third story by the way. Also, my English isn't perfect sorry. I'm from Holland and still learning English. My English isn't as good as most other stories but it isn't bad either (I hope). So go easy on me :p Have fun reading the story. **

**Bye bye,**

**zuppercat**

**Summary: **Kakashi, Asuma and Gai have been send on a mission to take the _wild boy_ that has been spotted somewhere in the forest back to the village. The boy called Naruto is muddy, shoots apple cores at Gai, lived with human-monkeys, likes pranking, knows about villages and hokages but not about the basics like soap and the birds and the bees. They will have to teach him and train him. A wild boy living in a village. What's going to happen?!

**The apple shooting wild child**

**Chapter 1: "Meet Naruto the wild child"**

Kakashi, Asuma and Gai had been send on a mission together. There had been reports about a boy running around in the forest. The boy was supposed to be a _wild boy _and they had been send to get him to stay in the village and to take care of him in the progress. They would have to get him cleaned up and a house. The hokage had also said to bring him to Inouchi so he could look in his head. That would be easier than to let the kid explain everything. But that'll all go step by step. After all, they hadn't even seen him yet.

They had been on the road for about four hours and had finally arrived in the forest where the wild child was. Kakashi and Asuma had been driven crazy by Gai who couldn't stop talking about who knows what.

At the same time and at the same location sat a boy of 8 years old. The boy had noticed the three men a long time ago and had been watching them ever since. He was getting rather annoyed by the weird green man. Those other two seemed fine though. He saw the silver haired man poking the beard man. It seemed like those two had noticed him sitting in the tree. But seriously can't the weird green man stop jumping and yelling?! It's driving him crazy!

Kakashi and Asuma were watching the boy who was sitting in the trees. They noticed him watching them. It seems like the boy had noticed them much earlier than that they had noticed the boy. He also seemed rather... annoyed by Gai... Well that's to be expected they guessed.

The boy had long hair that reached his lower back and was full with mud, plants and who knows what. His hair was probably blond.. but... they weren't sure... He also had dark green shorts on which was covered with mud and dirt. He wasn't wearing anything else. No shoes, no shirt, nothing. His skin was (obviously) also full with mud and dirt. He had sky blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He really seemed like a wild animal. Not that he was scary or anything.

They also noticed him eating an apple while he kept staring at Gai. Suddenly his hand and the apple which was now an apple core made a movement and the apple core was gone. They could just see the apple core bouncing of a few trees before it hit the back of Gai's head. They were almost as surprised as Gai was. And they couldn't help but laugh when Gai started jumping around trying to find out where the apple core came from not noticing the boy in the trees.

Kakashi and Asuma also noticed that the boy had now an satisfied expression on his face and had stood up ready to take off. They yelled something to Gai and he also looked up and saw the boy.

While they were springing from tree to tree (the boy had left of just when Gai saw him) chasing the boy they noticed that the boy wasn't using his feet to jump from tree to tree but was using his arms just like monkeys do. They also noticed (it hurt their pride as a jounin) that they almost couldn't keep up. Even Gai seemed to have a hard time chasing the boy.

"A very youthful little boy we have here! I must take it up another level or else I won't be able to catch him! If I can't catch him then I'll walk all the way back home using only my left foot!" Gai said.

Kakashi ignored him and said: "Gai can you drive him into a corner?! We won't be able to catch him like this. And also, he is supposed to come with us on his own free will! We're not supposed to drag him to the village."

Asuma did the same and said: "We'll be waiting by the rocks at two o'clock. See ya there."

So that's what they did. Gai ran after the boy and Kakashi and Asuma went to the rocks to wait (hidden in the shadows) for them to show up.

And then there they stood 10 minutes later. The boy was standing nervously in the corner while Kakashi and Asuma came out. He was also surprised that the weird green man didn't know that it was him that threw the apple core. But oh well. What did they want from him anyway?!

"You're really fast! Incredible!" Said Gai.

"Just ignore him. Sorry if we scared you. We don't want to harm you or anything. We just wanted to ask you something." Asuma said smiling at the boy.

"You had been spotted by some comrades of us. They had told the hokage and he send us on a mission to ask you if you wanted to come live in our village." Kakashi said.

"Wait do you know what a hokage is..? And what's your name? My name is Asuma. The guy with the silver hair is Kakashi and the guy with the black hair is Gai." Said Asuma pointing at Kakashi and Gai. Kakashi waved and Gai gave a thumps up.

Then the wild boy said: "My name is Naruto nice to meet you. And yes I do know what a hokage is. I know a lot more than you think really. They taught me almost everything about the villages."

"Such youthfulness! How wonderful!" Gai said with his fist high up in the air.

"Who's they? And wait when did you get that apple?!" Kakashi said looking at the apple in Naruto's hand.

"The human-monkey's taught me everything." Naruto said ignoring the apple question.

Asuma looked confused and a bit surprised and said: "Human-monkey's? Isn't that a legend?"

Naruto took a bite out of his apple and said: "Nope. I grew up with them after all. They said that I was born in the village called Konoha and that they found me somewhere around the village or something. They said that they would really miss me a lot but that it would be the best for me to continue growing up in a village. So yeah I'll come with you."

"Well that went easy..!" They all thought.

Kakashi smiled and said: "Then we better go and get you cleaned up. A bath will do wonders."

Asuma looked at the apple in his hands and said: "You can also get something else than apples to eat if you want."

Naruto looked very confused and said: "Cleaned up? Bath? What's a bath? And since when are there other things you can eat then apples?! I always eat apples."

Asuma palm faced and said: "They taught him about villages and Hokages but didn't bother to teach him the basics! Great! I guess we'll just have to teach him that then huh."

Kakashi sighed and said: "Do you know what soap is..? Ehm.. birds and the bees...?"

Naruto scratched his head awkwardly and said: "Soap..? No idea. Birds fly and have feathers. Bees are insects and are black and yellow."

Kakashi and Asuma both sighed. They had to teach him about the birds and the bees..greaaaaaaaaat! Ehum not!

While they were going back to the village Asuma just had to ask: "Did they teach you that to?"

Naruto blinked feeling confused and said: "Teach what?"

"Using your arms instead of your legs while going from tree to tree." Asuma replied

Naruto made an 'Oh I get it!' face and said: "Oh yeah they did. I can do it with my legs as well. I'll be just a little less fast. That's all."

When they were almost at the village Kakashi spook up: "Were first going to Inouchi, he's going to look in your head. That'll be easier than you explaining everything. We'll get you cleaned up after that." Naruto nodded in understanding and they continued until they reached the gates of the village.

Ten minutes later they had entered the village and were now standing in a large building. Kakashi went to another room to talk to man who they called Inouchi and Naruto was left standing with Asuma and the weird guy called Gai.

**With Kakashi: **

Apparently Ibuki was interested in the boy to and wanted to take a look. The main thing was that he was looking forward to scaring the boy. He couldn't help but love it when people got scared of him. Not always though. He didn't always like to scare the kids but just couldn't help it. No really literally. It was his face that somehow scared them all. It wasn't like he did weird things like that guy called Gai. They should be scared of him instead.

Kakashi had explained everything that happened to them (Except the apple part. He forgot about that for a moment. Ah well it wasn't important anyway)

Inouchi: "Now Ibuki don't scare the boy ok?!" Ibuki made a annoyed and disappointed noise and followed them to the room. When they arrived in the room they almost thought that it really was a wild animal because the boy had his back turned to them so they couldn't see his face. They only saw wild hair and some muddy legs. The boy turned around and looked at him with his sky blue eyes. Now he really looked like a wild animal. Ibuki and Inouchi saw just like Kakashi and Asuma that he was muddy all over and was only wearing green shorts. His hair and skin were al muddy and full of dirt. The boy really looked like a wild animal somehow especially with the whisker marks on his cheeks. You would think that he looked like a wild animal because of the mud, dirt and his long hair but they didn't think that that was why he looked like a wild animal. It were his eyes. His eyes just said: _Wild animal._ The whisker marks and the mud just gave some extra effect. So they thought that even if they cleaned him all up he would still give that impression.

Inouchi looked thoughtful and said: "We should probably get you cleaned up first. Let's go to the hospital. I think the nurses will help you with that, ok?"

Naruto just nodded. The others (except Gai) noticed the boys eye twitch and his hand (What had suddenly a apple core in it. Where did he get that from Inouchi and Ibuki wondered out loud.) shot backwards. They all (except Gai of course) followed the apple core with their eyes. It hit a few walls and hit the back of Gai's head. Then it bounced on a few chairs and fell in the rubbish bin. Gai started screaming about being cursed by the apples and that he would do a 1000 setups if he got hit again. He also said things about it being apple core number 6 and things about not getting where they come from.

The wild boy Naruto had a satisfied expression on his face and was waiting until they could go.

Inouchi looked a bit confused and said: "Apple core number 6? What's he talking about? The boy has excellent shooting skills though."

"It happened every time again and again when Gai did something really annoying. I have to say that it really is quite satisfying." Asuma said smiling a little bit at the last part.

Kakashi sighed and said: "I still don't get where he gets all those apples from. He'll turn green one day is he eats only apples."

Ibuki raised his eyebrow and said: "Didn't he eat other things as well then?"

Asuma sighed and said: "Nope. He knows a lot about ninja's, rules and villages but nothing about the basics. Like other food then apples, and soap."

Inouchi suddenly looked a bit shocked and scared and said: "...What about...the birds and the bees...?!"

"He doesn't know any of that..!" Kakashi said sighing a bit.

Ibuki burst out laughing and said: "Bwahahahaha! Well good luck with that!"

Kakashi and Asuma both sighed and all four of them took Naruto to the hospital to get him cleaned up. Gai followed them as well.

**At the hospital: **

A nurse had taken a confused Naruto with her in a bathroom to get him washed up. She closed the door and helped Naruto since he didn't know how. The others just waited in the waiting room next to the bathroom. For the next coming hour they heard all kind of noises and screams. They every time again and again stared at the door confused as what the hell was happening in there. Well let's just show you what they heard:

"What are you doing?" Naruto said.

"Putting water in there so you can get cleaned up." The nurse said in a monotone.

.

.

.

"AH! It's warm! HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Naruto said while screaming a bit.

.

Naruto suddenly stopped screaming and said: "Oh.. It's ok now."

The nurse sighed loudly.

.

.

The nurse said: "Close your eyes now so I can wash your hair." (They all weren't smart enough to cut his hair first. :p)

.

.

.

Nurse stopped washing his hair for a second and said a bit annoyed: "You got leaves in your hair..!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and said: "That's what the monkeys said two years ago as well. I totally forgot about it."

The nurse made a 'uh..' sound and said: "...Two years ago..? Ah well never mind, never mind."

.

.

.

"All clean. Look how clean you are. _It did take four baths though._" Said with a smile looking a bit annoyed while she mumbled the last part.

"Let's dry you of and get you some new clothes on." The nurse said grabbing a towel.

Naruto nodded and said: "OK, but no shoes! I don't like them!"

The nurse looked a bit surprised and said: "You had shoes before?"

Naruto looked a bit thoughtful and said: "No...but I still don't like them."

Nurse sighed feeling a bit exhausted already and said: "Ok fine, but you have to wear underwear and normal clothes then, ok?!"

Naruto pouted and said: "EHHH! No, no, no underwear!"

The nurse looked sternly (Sorry if it's the wrong word.) and said: "Underwear or shoes!"

Naruto gave up and said: "Fine, fine I'll wear underwear. I guess it's fine if I don't have to wear the stupid shoes. "

.

.

.

Nurse looked pleased with herself and said: "All done. Clean, dry, clothes. Seems good to me. When you're ready then let's go, ok? Naruto? AH NARUTO DON'T EAT THAT THAT'S- " (biting noises)

The nurse couldn't stand it anymore and said: "Sigh, never mind. You just go back to the others. I don't care anymore. I did what I was supposed to do. ..Damn I'm exhausted." The nurse walked out of the bathroom holding her hands up in defeat and walked away. She seemed really really really tired. I wonder why. A few seconds later Naruto walked out as well. Their eyes widened in surprise at how he looked.

All cleaned up he looked so cute with his whisker marks and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a little black overall what was meant for the summer. It had a pocket in the front and his pipes were rolled up just above his knees. Under it he was wearing a white shirt. And... no shoes... Well they did expect that since they could hear what they were saying. And to tip of the cuteness: Smooth long blond hair. It seemed like the nurse had brushed it so it looked shiny and soft.

Inouchi and Ibuki said surprised: "He had blond hair?!" The other three sighed and then realised something: "We should've cut his hair before we washed it..!" Asuma said. They all sighed and then all raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi rememberd something and said: "By the way what _did _you eat in the bathroom that you weren't supposed to eat..?"

Naruto was looking a bit green and mumbled: "...I swear...I thought it was this other _food_ what you guys were talking about..."

Ibuki sweat dropped and said: "...There is no food in _any_ bathroom...!"

Naruto didn't get it at all and said: "...That's what she said to... She said that it was this thing that you guys had been talking about when we were traveling to the village. This thing called-" BURP! Naruto looked a little better but still didn't look very good. The five jounin weren't watching the child at the moment though.. They were watching the things in the air so called _soap bubbles. _You could hear the bubbles pop and they turned to look at Naruto again. Inouchi had a surprised look on his face and said: "...Soap...?" The jounin couldn't help but laugh a little and Naruto just pouted in response.

Ibuki laughed and said: "Did it look like an apple?!"

Naruto pouted a bit and said feeling a little offended: "Of course not! Why would apples be in a bathroom?! It didn't even look like an apple! And the word _soap _was written on the other side! So I couldn't read that!"

Kakashi laughed as well and said: "That's the same with the other food. And wait you can read?! Can you write to?!"

"Of course! The monkeys taught me that you know!" Said a pouting Naruto who _again _felt offended.

"Of course, of course. Now let's go to the other building ok? Then I can go and take a look in your head, ok?" Said Inouchi calming the child down.

Naruto didn't really look forward to it, but at the same time didn't really mind either so he said: "...Hm..ok.."

Asuma remembered something as well and said: "We should first cut his hair though. Before we forget about it."

Gai was looking around for a scissor and said: "YOSH! I SHALL DO IT! GIVE ME A SCISSOR!"

"NO!" Shouted everyone.

Tick

Tack

Tock

CLASH!

"AUW!" Screamed Gai.

"I'M CURSED BY THE APPLES! I'M TELLING YOU! YOSH! I GOT A LOT OF SITUPS TO DO! SEE YA LATER LITTLE GUY! SEE YA LATER MY YOUTHFUL LITTLE FRIEND!" Yelled Gai.

"Youthful little friend..? Sit-ups?! Why's that?" Asked Naruto still feeling rather annoyed by the weird green man.

"Just ignore him Naruto. Nice shot by the way." Ibuki said looking at a green thing far far far away.

"Thanks." Naruto said also looking at the weird green man far far far away. He took a bite out of his apple and followed the others to the building where the mind reading man was going to read his mind or something. That reminded him about the scissor thing. They still had to cut his hair. Why did they keep forgetting about that anyway?! Ah well. Whatever.

**And that's it for now! Do you like my story? I hope you do :p Please comment :) Chapter 2 will be coming soon.**

**If you got idea's for the story please tell me. I'm probably going to make him a pranker or something. An extra special ability would be cool. Got any ideas? Maybe something like being able to teleport or something. :p I don't know. **

**There was something wrong with my story and I fixed it now! :D So I hope it's good like this. (I had to use things like: Naruto said: "Speaking." Instead of: Naruto: "Speaking.") So yeah I hope it's good like this. :p **

**Please comment if you got any good ideas! :) **

**Bye bye!**

**zuppercat**


End file.
